C128 Weapon System
The C128 Weapon System is a versatile weapon system designed to tackle 5.56x45mm (.223 Remington) and 7.62x51mm (.308 Winchester) loads. It was invented by Clicker Defense on July 4, 2015. It uses a unique recoil buffering system known as the Clicker Recoil Mechanism which uses a custom bolt diverting recoil downwards, and a heavier buffer AR-15 buffer. It takes the AK Gas System, ACR and SCAR weapons with HK sights as default. The charging handle is based off the AR-15 as well. Formatting techniques goes to Kyle Layton with his Vector Monsters page that I used. Designation is by caliber, and size of weapon, using the SCAR-type designations such as L for Light, H for Heavy, C for Carbine, and P for Pistol, however, the SCAR weapons did not use C or P. Since the C128 has been designed for military use, US civilians have to pay a tax stamp. It was designed for performance and reliability, dealing great in both. Great for any enviroment with its milled bolt, stamped receiver, AK-type gas block, being reliable in any condition, being snow, the weapon also has a hidden dust cover located just right of the bolt. In these pictures, the cover is open, in order to bring the cover down, one must press a button located next to the bolt. No matter which variant, the weapons will cost $1500. The weapon is ambidextrous, but uses a right-hand side ejection port, the charging handle is ambidextrous no matter what, has an ambidextrous fire selector, with two switches on each side. Customers are excited as the C128 has an update, the C128A1. The C128A1 can fit with 6.8 SPC Remington, 5.56x45mm NATO, and 7.62x51mm NATO. In order to change the ammunition to fit with the C128A1, the bolt and barrel needs to be changed. It also has an improvement on range as well. The new C128A1 does not need an dust cover. The ambidexterity is instead transferred to changing the bolt instead of the button. Instead of a charging handle, the weapon uses a bolt catch instead. Clicker has missed the deadline for the M240 Replacement, but still decides to push out the FH128 GPMG. The C128 is Clicker's flagship weapon. Status: C128A2 in development. Stay tuned for the future of the rifle. TOM is back. C128A2 Summary The C128A2 is the latest generation of the C128 family. With newer, and more ergonomic features, such as a longer handguard, and the barrel is no longer protruding so far out. Omitting the previous feature of the 3-Round Burst, for a smaller selection of Safe, Semi, Auto. Instead of the gigantic "duckbill" flash hider of the A1 and the CAR-15 flash hider of the original, the C128A2 provides a smaller, birdcage style flash hider. Statistics *Name: C128A2 *Weight: 3 kg (unloaded), 3.5 kg (loaded) *Length: 100 cm or 40 inches (Freedom ain't divisible by ten, tbh i have no idea why i use metric) *Magazine Size: 30 Rounds *Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO/6.8 SPC/.300 Blackout *Muzzle Velocity: 1000 m/s (5.56x45mm NATO/.300 Blackout) or 975 m/s (6.8 SPC, more powerful but slower) *Maximum Range: 1250 meters *Optimal Range: 650 meters *Rate of Fire: 850 Rounds Per Minute *Fire Mode: Safe, Semi-Auto, Full-Auto (3-Position) Overall *Accuracy: Very High *Recoil: Low *Damage: High *Rate of Fire: Fast *Mobility: Moderate *Reload Speed: Dependent on Skill, generally Fast *Penetration: High C128A2LC Summary Due to the rather weight and length issues of some shooters or civilians, the C128LC was made, it is a lighter weapon, with a folding stock and shorter barrel, and rail. Having a shorter barrel, it is as easier to control as the full-sized variant. It is nearly 75% the size of the full-size 5.56x45mm variant. The new C128A2LC is a simple barrel swap, and an adaption for a folding stock. For the AR-15 replacement, the weapon is shorter than its first model counterpart (75 cm). Same improvements as the C128A2. The C18A2LC can take a grenade launcher. Statistics *Name: C128A2LC *Weight: 2.25 kg (unloaded) 2.75 kg (loaded) *Length: 64 cm (stock folded) 75 cm (unfolded) *Magazine Size: 30 Rounds *Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO/6.8 SPC/.300 Blackout *Muzzle Velocity: 850 m/s (5.56x45mm/.300 Blackout) or 825 m/s (6.8 SPC, more powerful but slower) *Maximum Range: 950 meters *Optimal Range: 625 meters *Rate of Fire: 850 Rounds Per Minute *Fire Mode: Safe, Semi-Auto, Full-Auto (3-Position) Overall *Accuracy: High *Recoil: Very Low *Damage: Moderate-High *Rate of Fire: Fast *Mobility: High *Reload Speed: Dependent on skill, generally fast *Penetration: Moderate C128A1LP Summary The smallest weapon of the family, the C128LP is a pistol configuration of the C128 Weapon System, designed to be concealable as possible, while having a suppressor mount, the weapon can be fit in most briefcases. It takes some design cues from the MP5K, having a forward grip. Due to the smaller bolt, the weapon has a higher fire rate. However, the pistol only has picatinny rails on top of the upper receiver due to its small design. Unlike most pistol designs, it has a respectable muzzle velocity. It was designed for secret service agents as well. Fitting in a jacket, the agent could possibly have the firearm hidden from view. With the weight of the weapon, you could even wield two at once or with one hand, but just because you can, doesn't mean you should. The C128A1LP is a little bit longer, with a 10.5 inch barrel, and the handguard is larger. It is a little bit heavier (as in .1 kg heavier). With the more user-friendly interface, the C128LP is a great concealed carry piece. Statistics *Name: C128A1LP *Weight: 1.6 kg (unloaded) 2.1 kg (loaded) *Length: 55 cm *Magazine Size: 30 Rounds *Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO/6.8 SPC/.300 Blackout *Muzzle Velocity: 650 m/s *Maximum Range: 750 meters *Optimal Range: 400 meters *Rate of Fire: 940 rounds per minute *Fire Mode: Safe, Semi-Auto, Two-Round Burst, Full-Auto (4-Position) Overall *Accuracy: Moderate *Recoil: Very Low *Damage: Moderate *Rate of Fire: Very Fast *Mobility: Very High *Reload Speed: Dependent on skill, generally fast *Penetration: Moderate C128A1H Summary The heaviest of all of its brethren, the hard hitting 7.62x51mm NATO variant is here. Unlike most rifles with the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, advanced technology by Clicker allows them to have a higher velocity as much as the 5.56x45mm NATO variants. It has a heavier bolt, that goes for a slower fire rate, and has a larger magwell to accommodate the larger 7.62x51mm cartridge. This Battle Rifle will surely impress those who wield it. The C128A2H has is just a simple barrel swap and bolt change. Not to mention, there is a much needed weight reduction. The C128A2H can take a grenade launcher. Statistics *Name: C128A1H *Weight: 3.25 kg (unloaded) 3.75 (loaded) *Length: 100 cm *Magazine Size: 20 Rounds *Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 950 m/s *Maximum Range: 1200 meters *Optimal Range: 750 meters *Rate of Fire: 750 rounds per minute *Fire Mode: Safe, Semi-Auto, Full-Auto (3-Position) Overall *Accuracy: Very High *Recoil: Low *Damage: High *Rate of Fire: Moderate *Mobility: Moderate *Reload Speed: Dependent on skill, generally fast *Penetration: Very High C128A2HC Summary 75% the size of its base weapon, the C128A2H, the C128A2HC is lighter and smaller than the C128A2H. While the weapon is lighter and smaller than the C128A2H, its weight will never match that of the C128A2LC, it combines the hard-hitting power of the C128A2H and the size of the C128A2LC. The 7.62x51mm NATO round used is not to be underestimated. The shorter barrel makes it on par with the recoil on the C128A2H, even if doesn't match the weight of it. The C128A2HC has a folding stock like the other carbines, which is standard for the C128 carbines. The C128A2HC is lighter, and more user-friendly. The C128A2HC can take a grenade launcher. Statistics *Name: C128A2HC *Weight: 2.5 kg (unloaded) 3.25 kg (loaded) *Length: 64 cm *Magazine Size: 20 Rounds *Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 800 m/s *Maximum Range: 900 meters *Optimal Range: 625 meters *Rate of Fire: 750 rounds per minute *Fire Mode: Safe, Semi-Auto, Full-Auto (3-Position) Overall *Accuracy: High *Recoil: Low *Damage: High *Rate of Fire: Moderate *Mobility: High *Reload Speed: Dependent on skill, generally fast *Penetration: High C128A1HP Summary The most impractical of the series, the C128A1HP, firing from an 5-inch barrel also used on the C128A1LP. It has low recoil despite its weight. Compact like its little brother, it's easily concealable. Even the weight allows it to use two at once, but like the C128A1LP, just because you can, doesn't mean you should. It is very light as well. Instead of having the elevated fire rate on the C128A1LP, it uses the same fire rate as the other H variants using the 750 rounds per minute. Designed for secret service agents, this compact weapon is easy to carry. The C128A1HP is a little bit heavier and longer, but it pays off. As well as being more user-friendly, the new flash hider/compensator combo further reduces the weapon's recoil. Statistics *Name: C128A1HP *Weight: 1.75 kg (unloaded) 2.2 kg (loaded) *Length: 55 cm *Magazine Size: 20 Rounds *Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 600 m/s *Maximum Range: 725 meters *Optimal Range: 375 meters *Rate of Fire: 750 rounds per minute *Fire Mode: Safe, Semi-Auto, 2-Round Burst, Full-Auto (4-Position) Overall *Accuracy: Moderate *Recoil: Low *Damage: Moderate *Mobility: High *Reload Speed: Dependent on skill, generally fast *Penetration: Moderate FH128/A/C/H/Base Model |-|FH128= |-|FH128H= |-|FH128C= |-|FH128A= Summary The FH128 is a new direction in the C128 family. It is a 7.62x51mm GPMG designed to replace of the M240 MG, however it was too late for Clicker Defense to go into the competition. Clicker Defense still decided to push out the FH128 despite its lateness. The base model and FH128A is designed for infantry roles, the FH128H is for helicopters or transport vehicles that have a controllable gun in general such as the Humvee. The FH128C is a coaxial variant of the weapon which fits on a tank. Statistics * Name: FH128/A/C/H * Weight: 10 kg (unloaded) 12 kg (loaded) (FH128/C/H)| 8 kg (unloaded) 10 kg (loaded) (FH128A) *Length: WIP (Adding this in later when I can) *Magazine Size: 100 Rounds *Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 870 m/s *Maximum Range: 3730 meters *Optimal Range: 850 meters *Rate of Fire: 750 rounds per minute *Fire Mode: Safe, Full-Auto (2-Position) Overall * Accuracy: High *Recoil: Low *Damage: High *Mobility: Low-Medium *Reload Speed: Slow *Penetration: High Gallery |-|First Generation= C128 Mall Ninja.jpg|In all those instances where you'll need this, you might as well do it. C128L.jpg|First model C128L (Discontinued) C128LC.jpg|First model C128LC (Discontinued) C128LP.jpg|First model C128LP (Discontinued) C128H.jpg|First model C128H (Discontinued) C128HC.jpg|First model C128HC (Discontinued) C128HP.jpg|First model C128HP (Discontinued) |-|Second Generation= C128A1L.png|Second model C128L (Discontinued) C128A1LC.png|Second model C128LC (Discontinued) C128A1LP.png| C128A1H.png|Second model C128H (Discontinued) C128A1HC.png|Second model C128HC (Discontinued) C128A1HP.png|Second model C128HP (Production halted in wake of C128A2HP) Trivia * The C128A1 took me about 4 hours to make. Category:Clicker Defense Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:PDW's Category:Personal Defence Weapons Category:General Purpose Machine Gun